17 Again
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: Who says you're only young once? G!P Swan Queen. I do not OWN OUAT or 17 Again. Just errors.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a little something i wanted to try. A mixture of 17 Again and OUAT magic. Hope you like it. :)**

**I own nothing from 17 Again or OUAT.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

17 year old Emma was out on the castle court yard practicing for a game. This game of sorts was very strange and different from the other kingdom sports. This game consisted of bouncing a ball and throwing it into a round basket. It as very different from all the other sporting in the Enchanted Kingdom, such as horse back riding or bow and arrows, but everyone seemed to just love the sport. And Emma was a pro at it.

Princess Emma was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, King and Queen of the Light Kingdom. It did shock numerous people when they saw a girl, much less the princess, could out play and out wit the boys in this sort of game. But people just loved watching Emma play.

Since the sport was discovered…let's just call it…Basketball. Yes basketball is a good name for it. Since basketball had been discovered, the kingdoms liked to throw these big events and games that all lead up to this being the final sport, basketball. In that tournament, there would be two teams playing against each other. On the court would five players from each team, and they would play, throwing the ball into the basket to get points. The Light Kingdom were in the lead. All thanks to Emma of course, the star player. The King and Queen never thought much of it that their daughter rather play a dirty sport with the boys than to stay in and learn to cook or ride horses like the other girls. They knew their daughter was rather unique. As long as she was happy, they were happy.

The games were about to start in a matter of hours and Emma was practicing for the big game. They were facing the East Kingdom. They was the second best in the Enchanted Forest. If the Light Kingdom beat them, the would be the Ultimate Champions of the whole Enchanted Forest. Plus bragging points.

"Emma, sweetie…" Emma pauses from shooting next ball when she heard her mother call to her. "…come long sweetheart. The games are about to begin." Snow White says.

"Okay mom, I'll be there. Let me just make this last shot." Emma says before turning back to the basket. She set the ball up and throw it into the basket making the shot. "Yes" Emma cheers before jogging over to her parents.

"Well I guess there's no reason to ask if your ready then huh?" Charming laughs. Emma smiles up at her father before the three walk out of the court and into the games.

Hours later, once all of the other games were done, it was time for the main course. The basketball tournament was about to begin and the teams were practicing. As they practiced, there were girls in the front of the court dancing, as if to get the crowd ready for the up coming game.

While they were dancing, Emma was watching and playing around with her best friend, Red Riding Hood, Red for short. Emma caught something from the corner of her eye that brought a giant smile to her face. Red looked around to see what had her friend looking like a love sick teenager until she saw and a smirk come over on her face.

Emma sent Red a grin before jogging over.

"Well hello there" Emma says as she approaches the girl.

"Hello" the girl says trying not to smile.

"So tell me, what is a beautiful girl like you, doing at a place like this?" Emma flirts.

"Oh well I thought I'd come down and see a bunch of dirty sweaty boys fighting over a ball. Unfortunately I ran into you." the girl smirks.

"Oh ouch. You hurt me Regina." Emma put her hand over her heart in feign pain.

Regina can't help but laugh before pulling Emma by her shirt and into a soft and passionate kiss.

"Mmm apple. My favorite." Emma hums as they pulled from the kiss. Regina laughs. Emma finally opens her eyes and looks into the beautiful brown eyes staring back at her. "Hey" she says with a dreamy smile.

"Hey yourself." Regina says back.

Regina was the daughter of Cora, also known at the Queen of Hearts and the late King Henry. She was Queen of the Dark Castle. Regina and Emma had been seeing each other for about two years. Although it wasn't heard of two women being together romantically in the forest, not many people paid attention to it. What most people worried about was, why would Emma, Princess of the Light Kingdom, would date Regina, Princess of the Dark Kingdom. They all figured she'd turn evil like her mother sooner or later. They never said that to her face though. Afraid of what she might do. She could turn as evil and sadistic as her mother. But Emma knew better. She knew Regina. She knew there wasn't an ounce of evil in her and she loved her, and that was all that mattered to Emma. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this girl.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna make it." Emma says hugging her girlfriend.

"Well I-I just had to see you." Regina says sounding nervous.

"Well I'm glad you're here. You could be my good luck charm. God, Reggie I am so nervous, but with you here, I'll be good." Emma says pulling Regina in for another kiss.

"Princess stop making out with your girlfriend and get over here!" the coach yells.

Emma rolls her eyes but pulls from the kiss. "I have to go, but I'll see you after the game ok." Emma says. Regina nods her head. As Emma was about to turn and join her team, she noticed the nervous and…scared? look Regina had. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh it's nothing. Just…just have a good game." Regina says trying to brush it off.

"Reggie, come on. I can tell something's wrong. Just tell me." Emma says.

"I don't want you to worry. You have a game…" Regina tries.

"And I'm going to worry anyway because something is wrong with my girlfriend. So please just tell me." Emma practically begs.

Regina looks at Emma, feeling tears starting to fill her eyes, she takes a deep breath before talking.

"…I'm pregnant." Regina whispers.

Emma's eyes widen in shock.

In case you're a little confused but this. Emma wasn't born like usual girls. She was born special. She was born with a penis. A full functioning penis. She and Regina had been sexual active for quite sometime now, but she didn't know this could happen. She didn't know she could get a woman pregnant.

"Emma, get over here! We have a game!" the coach shouted.

As if on autopilot, Emma, still shocked, wordlessly places a kiss on Regina's forehead before walking over to the court. She walks on the court with a lot of things on her mind. How was she to take care of a child. She and Regina were still young? And how would their parents take it?

Shocked by her girlfriend's sudden departure, Regina turns to leave the court, not wanting anyone to see her cry.

Emma must have seen her walk away, because all of those scary thoughts disappeared from her mind and all that mattered was Regina. Nothing scared her more than for Regina to leave her. She was her first love, her first everything and if the myths were correct, Regina was her True Love. If she were to have a child with anyone at a young age, she was glad it would be Regina.

That being said, just as the game was about to begin, Emma drops the ball and jogs off the court and after Regina.

Everyone in the stadium were shocked and confused by their stars sudden departure. Snow White and Prince Charming watched their daughter in both confusion and understanding, but Emma wasn't worried about any of that. She was only worried about Regina and the child they were going to have. Thinking about the child brought a smile to Emma's face.

"Regina!…Regina!…Reggie!" Emma calls out.

Regina stops and turns when she heard her name being called and was surprised to see Emma chasing after her.

"Emma" Regina says shocked. "Emma what are you do-" Regina was cut off when Emma smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. They broke apart when air was needed. "Emma wh-what…the game…?" Regina tried to ask.

Emma shakes her head. "I…I don't care about the game. It's not important. But you…and this baby are." Emma says placing her hand over Regina's stomach. "I know…I know we're to young. And our parents might kill us, yours more than mine. But as long as we do it together, we'll be okay,right." Emma says leaning her forehead against Regina's.

Tears start to roll down Regina's face.

"Together" Regina says.

Emma looks her with a smile. "Together…I love you." she says.

"I love you too." Regina repeats before pulling Emma in for another strong kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. Emma wraps hers around Regina's waist. As the continued to kiss, Emma lifts Regina and spins her around making Regina giggle into their kiss. Yea they could handle this together.

* * *

**11 years later**

Emma was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she felt a dip in the bed. She ignores it until she feels is bouncing on her bed.

"Emma! Emma! Wake up! Wake up Emma!" Emma hears over her. "Come on Ems. Wakey Wakey Eggs and Dakey Emmsy!"

"Ugh Neal, go away." Emma grumbles pulling the cover over her head.

"Nope. Not till you get up." Neal says still jumping on the bed.

Emma tries her best to ignore it, but then she feels another dip and more bouncing. Yep it seems Ruby has joined the party. Yea, the 'bug Emma while she's trying to sleep' party.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma groans. It gets worse when she hears them singing and believe they are not the best singers.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_So hears my number_

_So call me maybe_

The two song above Emma. She again tries to ignore them, but to no veil.

_I knew you were trouble when-_

"That's it!" Emma shouts getting up quickly, throwing pillows at both Ruby and Neal, knocking them both on the floor. "God you two are worse than alarms." Emma says getting out of bed.

"Well that's why you love us." Ruby says getting off the floor.

"Yep, what was I thinking." Emma grumbles.

"Come on Ems, get a move on. Wez got a stake out to get to!" Neal says excited. Emma rolls her eyes, but grabs her clothes and head into the bathroom.

An hour later, Emma comes out of her room fully dress in black loose fitting jeans, enough room for her 'special friend', a grey tank top, a black leather jacket and black combat boots slightly untied.

"You ready?" Emma asks Neal

Neal turns to her with his mouth full of Lucky Charms. "Sure" he says. Emma rolls her eyes and snatches the box away. "Ahhh, me Lucky Charms!" Neal shouts. Emma sticks her tongue out at him before digging her hand inside and taking out a hand full of cereal and putting it in her mouth. "Alright, I'm ready. Now let's go kick crimes ass." Neal says.

He and Emma head to the door.

"See you guys. And don't come back injured cause I'm not taking you to the hospital." Ruby says sweetly.

"You just don't want to run into that hot nurse." Emma smirks.

"Duh, now off you go. Love you guys." Ruby says.

"Love you too." she hears back from both as they leave.

* * *

**30 minutes to an hour later**, Emma and Neal were in their car, waiting for news on their target. They looked out with binoculars, scouting the area. As they watched, Emma couldn't help but stare at a little family across from them in the park.

A mom was playing with a little girl. The girl had a big smile on her face and ran away from her mommy was about to chase her only to be caught, picked up and tickled by her daddy. Emma watched as the happy family laughed and played, and she couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart.

"You know I've always wondered…" Neal starts bringing Emma out of her head. "…did you ever imagine us…me and you doing this?" Neal asks.

"What?" Emma asks turning away from the family and looks at her best friend.

"This. Being cops and fighting crime. First living a life of crime, now we're fighting it. It's surreal." Neal says.

"Yea, who knew just from someone forgetting the right pick up time and someone else getting arrested for it could lead to this." Emma says dryly, but from the sounds of it, Neal knew she was being playful.

"Yea, and hey you remember when we went to "couple's" therapy in the academy and you said you forgave me for that." Neal asks.

"Well yea, but…"

"Then get over it dude!" Neal exclaims, making Emma laugh.

Emma's laughter stopped when they got a report. They target was close to them, they had to get moving.

"Showtime" Emma says as she and Neal get out the car.

"Aww yea!" Neal exclaims.

As they tracked down their target they saw him coming close to them. They drew their guns.

"Freeze!" Neal shouts. The target sees them and starts to run the other way. Emma sighs.

"Why do they always run." Emma says. Neal shakes his head.

"Flying panda?" Neal asks a giant smile spreading across his face. Emma mirrors his smile and nods.

"Flying panda."

With that the two took off running in opposite directions. As they ran it seems Neal was closer to the target.

"Freeze! Stop right there!" he shouts, but his shouts go unanswered.

The guy just continues to run. He looks back to how far the cop was, but out of nowhere, he was tackled into the ground by a strong force. Neal runs over to find Emma now cuffing the target.

"Damn lady, what are you a football player or something?" the guy asks in a pain strained voice.

"Or something." Emma just smirks and picks him up. She and Neal take him back to the car. Once at the car, Emma pushes him against the car door and was about to ask him questions, but the guy beat her to the punch.

"Look whatever it was I didn't do it." The guy says. Emma and Neal look at each other with smirks on their faces. Oh the just love when criminals assume things. Then they start singing like canaries.

"Um do what exactly? I never said anything about doing something…did…did you Neal?" Emma says mock confused.

"Nope, never said nothing." Neal says looking at the guys wallet.

"Yea, not see if we didn't say anything and you did, well that just makes me think that you just might have something to confess. Now why don't you just tell us what it is and we'll this a painless as possible." Emma says. The guy remains silent.

"Hey, nice family you got here…Greg." Neal says holding up the wallet, showing a picture of a woman holding a little boy and girl, all smiling at the camera.

"Yea, they really are beautiful. And I'm pretty sure your wife and kids wont be happy to know that their daddy is in jail because of something stupid now would they." Emma says.

"Oh please what do you know about family." Greg sneers.

Emma's demeanor completely changed to emotionless and Neal saw. Before he could say anything, Emma had taken Greg and slammed his face into the hood of the car.

"Sorry, you tripped there buddy." Emma says sarcastically tossing Greg, who's nose is now bleeding, to Neal. "Put him in the back." she didn't mean for it to sound as harsh and hard as it did. Neal gives a short nod before he shoved Greg to the backseat door as he yelled about police brutality.

As he did that Emma took a moment to herself, taking a deep breath and leaning against the hood. She didn't know why what the guy said had gotten to her. Sure the guy was a scum bag, but what he said about her not knowing what family is really pissed her off. Because to be honest she didn't know.

Since she can remember, Emma has been in nothing but foster homes. It was hard at first, but she had Ruby by her side, so it seemed okay. At the age of 18, the system all but kicked her out, so she and Ruby were left to fend for themselves.

To make matters meet, Emma turned to a life of crime. Petty things like stealing from grocery stores or raiding rooms so they could sleep or even taking money out of an unlocked car. That's how they met Neal and together he and Emma became thick as thieves. Literally. They would try to steal whatever and as much as they could before getting caught. They ever went as far as Emma pretending to be pregnant to get away with things.

"Dude, next time you're playing the pregnant one." Emma said at they ran from their last "five finger discount".

Ruby was never really into the whole stealing thing. It made her feel uncomfortable. Emma and Neal knew and so they could keep their innocent friend out of trouble, they never took her when they went on one of their "heist".

Then on one of their "heist", things went wrong and Emma ended up in jail for 18 months and Neal nowhere to be found.

16 months, instead of 18, for good behavior, Emma was released and she decided that she really wanted to change her life, so with the help from some of the guards she had befriended in jail, Emma was able to sign up to the police academy. As for a place to stay, from letters upon letters, Emma was able to find Ruby easily.

After Emma had been arrested, Ruby had worked really hard to get her off. Emma refused, but Ruby never gave up. If she couldn't help Emma get out, she would make as much as she could so that at least when Emma got out, she could have a place to stay.

Ruby may be pretty, but don't judge a book by the cover. The girl was smart. Like crazy smart. Crazy computer smart, and a bit of a geeky nerd. She loved video games or anything technology. She took that knowledge that she had and went into jobs with it. It is safe to say that now Ruby is now one of the high paid female computer genius in the whole state of Massachusetts, and they now live in a three bedroom condo in Boston.

6 months after being released, Emma was in school for criminal justice, when they received a surprise visit from Neal. As it turns out, a week after Emma's arrest, Neal was turning himself in, hoping to get Emma out, but sadly it didn't work that way, and he was sentence to 2 years in jail. Once he got out, early also on good behavior, he went searching for Emma and Ruby. After hearing what he had to say and forgiving, the three were back together and better than ever. Neal even joined Emma at the police academy. Figured if he couldn't cause crime, might as well fight it right. Weird reason, but whatever he's Neal.

Emma loved Neal and Ruby. They were the closest thing to family as anyone would ever get, but she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely at times. Like there was something missing in her life. That companionship type relationship or wanting the unconditional love of a child. Something like that.

There had been girls. Many…many…many…many girls, but none of them ever felt right. Plus some of them only wanted her for sex and her money, which she had a lot of now.

And she had never met her real parents. Something else that nagged Emma to no end. Like didn't they even think of looking for her? Did they not want her that much?

Once again Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Neal screaming her name.

"EMMA!"

"Damn dude, why are you screaming? I can hear just fine." Emma snaps.

"Whoa, sorry. I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes and you didn't answered." Neal replies. Emma sighs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. I just…I'm thinking." Emma says.

"What? About what that guy said? Emma he's a dick. Don't listen to what he says." Neal says.

"Yea, I know. Look let's get going. I don't want this scum in my car longer that he has to be." Emma says she heads for the driver's side.

"Hey…can I drive?" Neal asks bouncing on his toes, looking like a kid hyped up on candy.

Emma rolls her eyes, but tosses him the keys. "Just don't crash my car."

"YES!" Neal cheers as he and Emma switch sides. Emma shakes her head, but smiles at her friend.

6 hours later, Emma and Neal were heading home after their shifts ended. She was so exhausted. All she wanted to do was get home, take a shower and fall face first into the bed and just block out the rest of her world. But that might prove to be a little difficult.

As they got closer to their house, Neal was looking a little jittery. Well more than usual. Kind of freaked Emma out. He's only ever like that is when he has something up his sleeves. Emma decides to ignore it and unlocks the door.

When she opens to door, the apartment is strangely darker than usual. Then out of nowhere the lights cut on and Ruby jumps out with a party hat on and both her and Neal scream.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the shout. Emma looks shocked but happy.

She had totally forgot it was her birthday. She was never really big on her birthday. She didn't really care for it much. Sure it was the day she was born, but she just didn't do anything for it. She only ever really did do something when it came to Ruby and Neal, so she'll suck it up and had fun.

While the two sung happy birthday to Emma, Ruby brought out a small cup with a single lit candle in the middle of it.

"Alright, make a wish oldie." Neal jokes once they finished the song. Emma gave Neal a hard but playful push before blowing out the candle.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Ruby says before Emma could blow out the candle.

Emma rolls her eyes playful. Oh course how could she forget about the wish. Emma thought really really hard for what she wanted to wish for. Taking a few more minutes, Emma blow the candle, and Ruby and Neal cheered.

"Wooooo! Yeaa!" they cheered.

"Now let's get this party started…" Neal started to say, but there was a knock at the door. The three looked at the door confused before looking at each other. "Did you wish for strippers Emmsy?" Neal jokes.

"Wh-what…no." Emma says and goes to open to the door.

As she goes over to the door, Neal steps closer to Ruby.

"Did you get the strippers?" he whispers.

"No." Ruby says

"Then who got strippers?" Neal asks.

"There are no strippers." Ruby says.

"Well how do you there's no strippers?"

"There just isn't now stop it." Ruby says and Neal pouts.

"So…there's no strippers…?"

"NEAL!"

Ignoring her friends bickering, Emma makes her way to the door and opens it. She doesn't see anything or anyone, until she looks down and saw a little boy, who looked to be about 10 or 11. She looks at the boy shocked before looking back up and down the hallway, trying to find any adult that might have been with him.

"Uhh…can I help you?" Emma asks confused.

"Yea, are you Emma Swan?" the little boy asks.

"Uh yea. Who's asking?" Emma replies.

"My name's Henry and I think you're my mom." the boy, Henry says.

Emma's face turned from confused to shock in less than 5 seconds before she burst out laughing. Ruby and Neal look towards their friend confused while Henry's face drops.

"Nice…nice try kid, seriously who are you?" Emma asks after she stopped laughing.

"Really I think you're my mom." Henry says. Emma burst out laughing again.

Ruby and Neal…and Henry, now looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh Em, what's up?" Ruby asks.

Emma ushers the kid inside the apartment, still laughing.

"Definitely not strippers." Neal whispers.

"This…this kid says…says he thinks I'm his mom." Emma laughs as she explains. When she doesn't hear Ruby and Neal join in her laughter she stops. "Whoa, you guys don't…you guys don't seriously think…" Emma starts.

The two friends look at each other unsure before looking back at Emma and shrugging.

"Well…you are a bit of a player Em." Ruby says.

"And you were to say you were allegedly allergic to condoms." Neal says.

"Yea, but I still wear them…no matter how uncomfortable they are." Emma mumbles at the end. She looked at her friends again. "Wait so you guys seriously think I could know some chick up?" Emma asks her friends in disbelief. Again they gave her a shrug. "No way, I-I mean…look at this kid. He's like…how old are you, kid?"

"9. I'll be 10 in a few months." Henry replies.

"See, that means I knocked up some chick when I was 18..."

"17" Ruby corrects.

"…whatever. There's still no way." Emma says.

"Well you were a bit at your biggest player peak at that time." Ruby says.

"Dude! Look I know I was irresponsible at that age, but come on you guys." Emma tries to defend.

"And well I mean I kind of do see the resemblance." Ruby says taking a good look at Henry.

"Ruby!" Emma yells.

"What I'm just saying." Ruby says.

Emma looks at Neal, who nods then back at Henry.

"You guys can't seriously…Look I don't have a kid. M-maybe you have me mixed up with someone else, ok. Look maybe you can tell me who your parents are and we can straighten this all up." Emma says.

"But you are my mom…my other mom. And I went through a lot to find you. Please you have to come back with me and reunite with mom." Henry says

"Back? Back where?" Emma asks.

"To StoryBrooke. You have to come back and save StoryBrooke so you can be with my mom again. She needs you." Henry says. He rolls his eyes when it doesn't look like they were getting it. "Plus I have the papers that says it here." Henry says handing them the papers. Ruby takes the papers and reads them.

"Oh…oh yea. He is definitely yours Em." Ruby says passing the papers to Emma.

"Wait, how did you even get these?" Emma asks.

"I had an accident a few months ago and they did test. I asked my mom, but she never answered. I honestly don't think even she knows." Henry says

"What is she a hoe?" Neal asks.

"Neal!" Emma and Ruby scolds.

"No, I jut don't think she remembers. She never talks about my dad…or you I guess. I think she's under a spell." Henry answers ignoring the jab at his mother.

"A what?" the adults look confused by the little boy.

"Ugh, this is not what I had in mind when I got off of work." Emma groans rubbing her nose with her fingers.

"Uh…you know what, how about we umm…leave this heavy talk for later. We still have a party to start." Neal says. He heads over to the tv and sets up the Xbox Kinect. "It's a party tradition. You wanna play kid?" Neal asks as he puts in Dance Central 2.

Henry turns his attentions from his mom-Emma, and looks back at Neal. "I-I've never played before."

"Oh well that's cool. I'll teach you. And Em, because you're the birthday girl, I'll try not to kick your as-butt…" He corrects himself when he saw the glare Emma was sending him, as if saying, 'don't curse in front of the kid.' "…as hard." He finishes.

"Oh please Neal, you have two left feet. The kid in the wheelchair was better than you." Ruby teases. Henry laughs while Neal pouts.

"Uh you guys go ahead and play. I think I'm going to sit this one out. I have a bit of a headache. I think I'm gonna go lay down." Emma says.

"You sure Em?" Ruby asks.

"Uh yea, yea I'm sure." Emma says. "Hey Rubs, can you show uh Henry my room when you're done, I'm gonna sleep on the couch and he can have the bed." Emma says.

"Sure Em, you got it. Get some sleep." Ruby says.

Emma nods before leaving the room. She sends one more glance to Henry, and saw him looking back, before she goes to her room. Henry watched as Emma went into her room. He had to do something in order to prove to her that she was in fact his mom.

As Emma laid on the couch in her room, she thinks about Henry and what he said. If she was honest with herself, no matter how much she wanted or tried to deny it, he did look a little familiar. Especially around the eyes, though his eyes were brown while hers were hazel. He must have gotten that from his other mom.

Oh what was Emma thinking, she didn't have a kid. Probably just some chick that she messed with back in the day trying to use the kid to get money from her. Yea that had to be the reason. But Emma couldn't help but feel a small tug at her heart thinking about Henry and the woman that could be his mom. As she thought about it, Emma fell into asleep.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**And that's the first chapter. How was it? **

**Please Review :)****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everybody liked the first chapter. This is my first time doing Swan Queen. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning something felt…odd. Sure it seemed like any other morning Emma woke up and got ready for work, but something…some thing just felt a little…weird. Of course yea weirder than having some 10 year old kid show up at her door late at night calming to be her long lost son. She still haven't gotten over that one. Even though it just happened the other night.

A part of her was kind of hoping that it was just a dream. Very fucked up dream that she was having, suffering from her loneliness. Though the other part…well she wasn't really sure how she felt about what the other part of her was feeling, but she knew it was insane to feel it. But looking up, seeing the extra body that was laying in her bed, she knew that last night was in fact real.

She still could not for the life of her figure out how she got some chick pregnant. Okay well she knew the _how_, but who and….who?

Now back to this very strange morning. Let's start with the fact that she had no back aches after sleeping on her bedroom couch. Now she is by no means old, no matter what her age says, Emma is not old. But when she sleeps on the couch, which she does sometimes when she comes home from work and is to tired to make it to the bed, it is crap on her back. For some reason this morning, it wasn't as bad as usual. Weird.

Another thing is, as she made her way to the bathroom, she realized that she her vision was blurrier than usual. Sure she had just woken up and she had forgotten her glasses, but usually even without her glasses or being half sleep she could still see pretty well. Honestly Emma hadn't felt this blind since she was a kid.

Not really wanting to think more of it, Emma heads to the bathroom to relieve herself, so that she could get back to sleep. She had a few more minutes before she and Neal had to head to work.

She finally made it to the bathroom. After relieving herself, Emma goes to the sink to wash her hands. She then decides to splash some water on her face and then brush her teeth really quick. One less thing to do after she wakes up. After brushing, she rinses her mouth out. After she spits out the water, she finally opens her eyes and looks into the mirror, checking out her awesome minty fresh pearly white teeth, she was not expecting to see what she saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Emma screams jumping back as if something shocked her…which it kind of did.

In the other room not far from the bathroom, is where Neal sleeps. He was woken up by the scream. Like the cop that he is, he springs into motion, grabbing the closest weapon to him, which was a sword replica from the movie _The_ _Hobbit, _before stalking to the bathroom_._

"What the hell?" Emma shrieks.

She looks at and around the mirror, looking for…something she didn't know. She wonders if this was some prank Ruby and Neal were trying to pull on her. They did have the strange habit of pranking each other. Plus Ruby was really good with the whole rigging things, being a tech genius and all. She couldn't find anything. There was no way. She couldn't understand how she was looking at her 17 year old self. She knew it was her, she was sure of it, but…how?

Still looking at herself trying to figure it all out, Emma did not notice Neal creeping into the bathroom wearing a warrior helmet, holding a shield and sword while still in his Pokemon boxers and white t-shirt. He was in total Jason Borne mode right now.

From her side view, Emma finally caught Neal creeping.

"Neal?" Emma says looking confused. More at why he was dressed that way and creeping into the bathroom.

Neal looks to Emma, but not knowing who it was, he charged for her.

"INTRUDER!" He screams charging for the "teenage" trespasser.

"What?…AHHH!" Emma ducks when Neal swings the sword at her. "WHOA…Wait, Neal…" Emma tries while dodging another swing Neal threw at her.

To closed in in the bathroom, Emma runs out to the hallway. She grabs a shield from the hall to shield herself from Neal's sword.

"Neal…stop…it's…me…EMMA!" Emma tries to say while shielding herself, but he wouldn't listen.

Emma shoves Neal with the shield, which throws him off, thus making him trip and fall over the banister.

"Oh shit…Neal!" Emma shouts to her fallen friend. She jumps from the top banister and lands near Neal's head.

"Whoa!" Neal shrieks seeing Emma's feet stop right by his head. "Nice balance."

"I know right." Emma says also a little shocked at her balance.

Hearing the ruckus, Ruby and Henry wake up to see what was going on.

"Oh my god, Neal!…Emma?…" they heard. Both looked up to see Ruby and Henry standing by the banister. Ruby looked as confused as Emma was moments ago. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was…Emma. Or at least she thinks it was. The kid looked just like Emma did years ago. When she was 17 years old. Ruby blinks. No freaking way.

Using the intruder's distraction as an advantage, Neal quickly gets up and swipes the carpet from under Emma's feet, knocking her over.

"Whoa!" she shouts as she goes down.

While she's down, Neal goes to grab his sword. Emma was faster than he or she thought. She quickly grabs the closest thing to her to once again shield herself, which happened to be a coat rack.

"Hey, that's a new coat rack!" Ruby shouts.

"Not helping Ruby!" Emma yells back while fending off all of Neal's blows. Henry watches in amusement and awe.

Emma tries using the coat rack as her own sword, but it breaks from the all the blows from Neal that it had endowed.

"Shit" she mutters going off to find another weapon.

"Damnit, I really liked that coat rack." Ruby pouts.

"Ruby!"

"Sorry"

After abandoning the now broken coat rack, Emma runs and hides behind the dinning room table. Neal corners her, swinging his sword recklessly. Emma dodges each swing.

"Neal…stop…it's me…your best friend…Emma!…" Emma says through each duck. Still trying to get away, Emma pushes out a chair and hits Neal in his…man parts.

"Oh right in the jewels." Ruby comments. Even Emma and Henry had to cringed.

"Sorry" Emma apologizes running away.

As Neal was preoccupied with his aching parts, Emma grabs the first weapon she could, a blue light saber. God they are such dorks.

"Neal, stop it…stop it…now." Emma says holding up the weapon. Finally over the pain of his pats, Neal comes around holding the same weapon, but red.

"Hmm an elegant weapon." He says swinging his light saber in a fancy fashion. "The weapon that separates the boys from the men." he says.

"Dude, you do know I'm a girl right." Emma says with a raised eyebrow.

Neal tries to come with a comeback, but thanks better of it and just charges for Emma. The two being some awesome sword fighting. Henry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow" he says in wonder and awe. This totally was his mom.

"Neal…it's Emma… I'm your best friend." Emma tries to tell him as they fight. "Look…I…can…prove it."

Emma finally gets him in a submissive position.

"You have six toes on your left foot." Emma says.

Neal thinks about it then shakes his head still not believing her. "Googlable" he says. He tries to get back into the fight, but Emma once again gets the best of him.

"You tried cheating off my police exam, but got caught and to do community service by helping old people. You still have nightmares about Mrs. Nesbit slapping you on the ass." Emma tries again.

"Public record." Neal says still refusing to believe.

"Last year, at Com-Con, you got drunk and tried to get some girl you thought was Katiniss to marry you and said Peta had nothing on you, then got beat up but a nugget in superman costume." Emma explains.

"Oh that was a funny year." Ruby laughs.

"Covered by the local news." Neal denies.

"Ruby…a little help here." Emma yells fighting off Neal.

"Neal really its her!" Ruby says, but Neal wasn't listen. He was too pumped up with adrenaline from the fight.

She ducks his swing, before kicking Neal's feet from under him, making him land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Emma stood over him victoriously as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can't breathe. I give. I give." Neal wheezes out. He holds out his hand for help getting up. "Please…" Not seeing any danger, Emma decides to help him.

"Noo!" Henry shouts, but it's to late.

Neal kicked Emma in her family jewels, hard. Total pay back for the chair, before also sweeping her off her feet, landing her on her back. He stands over her holding a picture frame, ready to end it all.

"No…no wait, Neal. That's really Emma look!" Ruby shouts.

He looks down at Emma who was looking up at him with a pleading yet pointed look. Neal looks up at the picture, it was picture slides of him, Emma and Ruby when they were younger. Though Emma looked a little older in the picture, he could still see the similarities between the girl in the picture and the one under him.

"Holy shit!" He shrieks. He was so shocked, he dropped the picture frame and hit Emma square in the head knocking her out. "Oh…sorry Em." Ruby and Neal checked on their best friend.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Henry cheers.

An hour later Emma had finally regain consciousness. They were all looking up reason to why Emma was 17 years old...again. Well at least that's what they were supposed to be doing,but they just could not keep their eyes off Emma.

"Would you guys stop staring at me like that." Emma asks annoyed as she held a bag of ice against her aching head and crouch.

"Sorry Em. It's just…this is really freaking us out." Ruby says. Neal and Henry nod their heads in agreement.

"Freaking you out? It's freaking me out! I'm pubescent!" Emma exclaims.

"This is so cool." Henry says.

"Kid, so not the time." Emma scolds. She looks at the million plus books in front of them. "So what have we got so far?" She asks.

"Um…" Ruby says. "I got nothing. Most of all this is either myths or fiction."

"As far as I see it, it's classic transformation story." Neal says. Emma and Ruby looked at their friend. "Em, have you at all in you life been a…Norse God, shape shifter, vampire, cyborg or fairy?" Neal asks seriously.

Henry and Ruby face palmed, while Emma looked like she was trying not the leap across the table and attack Neal. Aching bones and all.

"Really Neal" Neal nods. "Okay, what is this fifth grade, I think if I was any of those things I would have told you…" Emma says frustrated.

"Actually Em a vampire wouldn't tell and a cyborg wouldn't know." Ruby says matter fact. Neal nods in agreement.

"Shut up. Just shut up…both of you." Emma says rubbing her temple hoping to bypass the headache she already had.

"Well sorry Em, but that's all we get." Ruby says. Emma sighs miserably.

Henry watched as the adults practically tripped over themselves to find a situation for Emma. He had a pretty good idea on who he thought could help, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them yet. On second thought this could be the perfect time to execute his plan. This could be the perfect time to save his town and reunite his parents.

"I might know someone who can help." Henry says breaking the misery train.

The adults picked their heads up and looked at the boy.

"What are you talking about kid?" Emma asks exhausted.

"I know someone who can help. She knows about stuff like this." Henry replies.

"What stuff?" Ruby asks

"Magic." Henry says almost proudly.

They looked at Henry before busting out laughing.

"Nice try kid." Emma says as her laughed calmed down.

"It's true." Henry insists. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't believe. I mean look at you." He says pointing to Emma.

"Hey!"

"…If that's not magic, I don't know what is." Henry says.

The three thought about it for a moment.

"He kind of has you there Em." Neal says.

"Alright alright fine. We'll go check out whoever this person is and see if they can help me, but don't get any ideas kid." Emma says. The other three occupants cheer.

"Uh guys…." Everyone stops and looks at Neal. "…I think my dick is frozen." he says.

"Neal, take the ice off your junk, sweetie." Ruby says sweetly. Neal as she says and sighs in relief once it's off. The girls shook their heads at their friend with an amused look on their faces.

"You guys are so weird." Henry says.

"Wait, where exactly is this place?" Emma asks. All heads turn to Henry.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Emma and Neal are knuckleheads right. :)****  
**

**Please Review :)****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Are we there yet?" Neal asks

"No" Emma answers keeping her eyes on the road.

"Are we there yet?" Neal asks again a few minutes later.

"Nope" Henry says this time.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes" Ruby says.

"Really?" Neal's face lit up

"No!"

"Are we there yet?" Neal asks again bored for what seemed like hundredth time since they've driving.

"No Neal we're not." Emma sighs annoyed. She gets that Neal is bored and ready for the ride to be over, but he was really working on her nerves. She's still trying to figure out in her head what the hell is going on with her. Can't do much thinking with her best friend in the back whining.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being annoying…" Neal starts to say.

Ruby scruffs. "Understatement of the day."

Neal glares at his best friend, but continues. "...I'm just so gosh darn bored."

"Dude, who says 'gosh darn' any more?" Ruby teases.

"Shut up." Neal pouts.

"Guys seriously." Emma cuts them off before they started bickering and made her headache worse. "Look Neal, why don't you just find something to I don't know pass the time."

"Yea, but no ispy." Ruby cuts in when it looked like Neal was about to suggest something. "Oh singing." she cuts off again. "or Simon Says."

"Damnit dude. You just took all of my ideas." Neal pouts.

"Oh you know I have an idea, how about we play the quiet game." Ruby says with false enthusiasm. Neal tries to think of something to say, but stays quiet. But it doesn't last long.

"Are we there yet?"

"Seriously Neal, do you not get the concept of the quiet game?" Ruby snaps.

"But I'm bored." Neal whine.

"I'm bored." Ruby mocks him.

"What was that?" Neal asks

"What was that?" Ruby mocks again in a funny voice.

"Hey stop that."

"Hey stop that."

"Come on Ruby that's not funny." Neal huffs

"Come on Ruby that's not funny." Ruby mimics him again with a smirk.

"Cut it out!" Neal yells

"Cut it out!"

"Seriously if you two don't stop I'm throwing you both out of the car and leaving you on the side of the road!" Emma yells.

"Sorry Em." the two say. There was silence, for a very short moment.

"Are we there yet?"

"NEAL!" all the occupants in the car yell.

"Fine. I'll just stop talking." Neal pouts.

"Thank god." Ruby says dramatically. Neal looks a little hurt but it goes away.

He stays quiet for a bit, but it doesn't last long. Not wanting to risk his friends yelling at him again, he quietly decided to occupy himself. By making pop noises with his mouth.

"pop" Everyone looks at Neal strangely wondering what he was doing, before going back to looking at the road. "pop"…"pop".

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks.

"What? You told me to occupy myself and I am." Neal replies.

"Dude, for like five minutes can you not be your annoying little brother self. Five minutes. All I'm asking." Ruby says.

"Fine" Neal says. Silence…"pop"

"UGH! Are we there yet?" Ruby snaps.

"Yea" Henry say sounding excited as he saw the road sign come closer.

"Welcome to Storybrooke. What the hell is a Storybrooke?" Emma asks as she passed the road sign.

"Hey guys I think I might know some family here." Ruby says.

"Really?"

"Think so, yea."

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road." Emma says pushing on the gas.

An hour later, the car finally pulls into a small town street. As Emma pulls her bug to a stop, Henry jumps out of the car.

"Whoa, hey kid where are you going?" Emma asks, also hoping out of the car.

Henry stops and turns to his mother. "I have to go." he says.

"Whoa, go? I thought you said you were helping. That's kind of the point of us being here remember." Emma says.

"I know and I am, but I have to talk her first. So she can figure out what to do. I'll get back to you tomorrow. See ya." Henry says before once again taking off.

"Whoa Henry wait…and he's gone." Emma says. "Damnit."

"So what do we do now?" Neal asks when Emma gets back to them.

Emma shrugs leaning against the car. She then looks at Ruby.

"You know where this family of yours is?" she asks.

"Not a clue." Ruby answers. Emma and Neal drop their heads.

Emma sighs. "It's getting late. I think I saw a bed and breakfast diner on the way here. Let's check that out and in the morning see what the kid came up with." Emma says.

"Wow even in her 17 year old body she's still the boss." Neal jokes. Emma rolls her eyes before starting up the car again and heading for the diner.

5 minutes later they pull in front of the diner/inn. They get out of the car and make their way to the door. Of course not without a little horse play from Neal and Emma.

"Quit it children." Ruby scolds playfully.

"Sorry mom." they say back with smirks. Then Emma trips Neal. Ruby rolls her eyes at the two before opening the door.

When they walk into the diner, the few people that were in there all seemed to stop what they were doing and stared at them.

"Uh weird." Ruby mutters. Emma and Neal nod in agreement.

"Just take a seat anywhere I'll get right to you." an old lady says not looking at them.

The three look at each other shrugging before heading to a table.

After taking a seat at the table, the old lady comes back around.

"Good evening sweethearts and what can I get for y-Ruby?" the old woman says shocked.

Ruby looks up confused hearing her name called but then looks at the older woman and gasps.

"Granny." Ruby says shocked. Emma and Neal watched their friend in interest. Soon Ruby's face turned from shock to excited. She gets up and hugs the other woman. "Granny!"

The older hugs her granddaughter back. When they pull back from the hug, Ruby turns back to her friends.

"Guys look it's my granny!" she says. Emma and Neal looked at her in confusion. "God I haven't seen her in…it's been a while." Ruby says regretfully.

"Oh sweetie stop it. The phone goes both ways remember." Granny says. "So what brings you kids up to these parts?"

The three looks at each other trying to think of a story. They couldn't possibly tell her that they were there because their friend magically turned to her seventeen year old self and there might be someone there that can help them. Yea that didn't sound crazy at all.

"Uh…w-well we were…just driving around and you know…ended here." Ruby says sheepishly.

"Oh well how long are you staying?"

"Um…well that…we don't really know yet." Emma says.

"Uh huh. Well why don't you kids wait here, I'll go something out to eat and we'll talk arrangements. Okay." Granny says. After getting three nods, Granny heads back to the kitchen, but not before giving Ruby one last hug.

"Well…that was unexpected." Emma says.

"Yea. But it was go great seeing her again. Man, it's been…I don't know years since I've last seem her. Months or so since we last talked. I miss her." Ruby says taking her seat.

Neal and Emma nod in understanding. The three talk a little before Granny comes over, arms full with plates of food. For an old lady, she was pretty strong.

"Here you go." Granny gave them each a plate with cheese burgers and fries.

"Oh Granny, you didn't have…" Ruby starts.

"No no let her." Neal says smiling grateful before digging into his burger. "Wow" he moans at the taste of the burger. Granny smiles at Neal's reaction. Beside him, Emma also takes a bite of her burger.

"Holy shit that's good!" Emma exclaims not believing something this good was touching her taste buds. Granny smacks her upside the head. "OW!"

"Language young lady." she scolds. Emma pouts rubbing the back of her head. "So Ruby…introduce me to your friends." Granny says taking a seat.

"Oh uh this is Neal and Emma." Ruby introduces her friends.

"Uh huh, now sweetie, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you traveling around with a 17 year old?" Granny asks.

Mouths, full of food, stopped mid chew. Oh shit, they didn't think about this part.

"Um…well you see Granny I…I am Emma's guardian." Ruby says. Granny looks at Ruby waiting for more details. "Because you see Granny. Emma here…was raised…by apes." Ruby says. Emma almost chokes on her food when Ruby says that. Granny just looked more intrigued.

"Yes, see Emma's parents were very adventurous, and they wanted little Emma here to be as adventurous as they were, so they took her on one of their camping expeditions. Unfortunately, poor little Emma's parents were mauled by…a tiger." Ruby explains. While Granny looked very intrigued by the story, Neal and Emma were just waiting to hear what else their friend would come up with. "For days baby Emma was left all alone, until this graceful marvelous creator, the ape, comes and takes Emma as her own. And for the next five years raised her as if she were her own little cub." A pause. "But unfortunately society would never have it that way, for some explores found little Emma and took her to live amongst her own kind." Ruby says.

"So that's when you got her?" Granny asks.

"No…no I am afraid this story is much more complicated than that." Ruby says dramatically. "After being "rescued" as some people would say, Emma was switched from foster home to foster home. But she was always the odd man out. Always sitting alone, eating her lunch while hanging upside down on a tree." Ruby continues. Emma was trying not to reach over and strangle her so called best friend, while Neal was trying to not get caught laughing. "Then months later I saw her at a community center I volunteer at. I saw her and I just knew she was something special, so I took her under my wing and the rest is history." Ruby ends with a pretty sheepish smile.

"That's it? Doesn't sound to complicated to me." Emma mutters.

By the end of the story, Granny looked touched, while Neal was shaking from laughing and Emma couldn't decide whether to laugh or reach across the table and strangle Ruby.

"Oh that is so sweet of you Ruby." Granny was close to tears before speaking.

"She is isn't she." Emma says sarcastically. Neal was shaking hard from laughter.

"Is he okay?" Granny ask looking at Neal in concern.

"Oh yea, he just gets like that whenever he hears the story." Ruby quickly says.

"Okay, well now explain him. Is he your boyfriend or…"

"Oh god no. Eww." Ruby's face scrunches up in disgust.

"Hey!" Neal stops laughing and looks at Ruby almost offended.

"Well why not. He seems like a decent handsome man." Granny says.

"Yea." Neal agrees.

"I don't think _man_ is the best word to describe Neal." Emma snickers. Neal glares at the blonde.

"Granny no, just no. Neal is just a friend. Besides I'm gay remember." Ruby says.

"Oh that's right. Well now do you have a special girl back at home?" Granny asks interested in her granddaughter's life.

"No Granny there's no girl." Ruby answers.

"Oh" Granny says side glancing to Emma. "Ruby you're not…you know…with her are you?" Granny asks looking at Emma.

"What?!" Ruby shrieks. The people in the diner look at them. Emma and Neal snicker.

"It's okay if you are, dear. I'm sure she'll be 18 soon, but just please keep your hormones under control in public. We don't want you getting arrested for being with a minor." Granny says and that just makes Neal and Emma burst out laughing.

"No Granny there is nothing going on between me and Emma." Ruby says

"Oh come on Ruby, don't deny what we have isn't real." Emma teases covering Ruby's hand with her own. Ruby smacks Emma's hand away.

"Oh shut it you." Ruby growls making Emma and Neal laugh even harder. "No Granny like Neal, Emma is just a friend. That's all. A very annoying friend." Ruby says glaring over at her laughing friends.

"Okay, okay fine. You have to tell me twice." Granny says. "Now on to business. Here's my compromise." Granny says getting to business. The three stopped their fooling away and paid attention. "Now I know you don't know how long you will be staying here, so I'll let you stay here and eat here for free…" when Granny says this, the three's faces lit up in excitement and shock. "…_But_…" and their faces were back to neutral. "…first: Ruby,…" She points to Ruby. "…you will be working for me. Here, as a waitress." "Ruby nods. "And you young lady…" She points to Emma. "…are to be registered and in school by tomorrow. It's a quick process, so it wont take you long." Granny says.

"Whoa granny say what now?" Emma looks shocked and confused.

"As you've said you don't know how long you're staying here. It might be a week or longer, either way you are to attend school if you want to stay and eat here. There are no drop outs in my house." Granny says making no room for argument. Emma gapes at her not knowing what to say.

* * *

"I can't go to school!" Emma exclaims as she paces the floor of their room.

"You have to Em. That's the only way Granny will let us stay." Ruby says.

"Yea, but…but what about you Rubes. I-I mean you're like one of the smartest tech geniuses out there. Now you're being booted down to witnessing and washing tables. Come on that's got to be a bit of a step down right." Emma says hoping to rally up troops.

"Well it's not really that bad. I mean I worked as a waitress when I was trying to get you bail money so…not really a problem for me." Ruby shrugs.

"Oh come on!"

"Em, really what's the big deal. High school's not that bad." Neal says.

"Yea well I wouldn't know." Emma mutters.

"What?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't… I don't remember high school." Emma says suddenly a little shy.

"Seriously?" Neal asks shocked. Emma nods. "Whoa. Well what better way to make up for it." Neal says as his face lights up.

"Okay what's he getting at here?" Emma asks looking at Ruby who just shrugs also pretty interested in their friends strange idea.

"No no no, really this is great. So you go to school, make friends, join a team or something, date the pretty popular girls, and basically you take over the school in your senior year. It's brilliant." Neal says excitedly. Emma and Ruby look at him confused.

"What? Neal no, that wasn't the plan…" Emma starts to say.

"Yea well it should be. Look Em, we don't know how long we're staying here. Hell we don't even know if what the kid is talking about is legit. So why not…I don't know…have a little vacation."

"You call this a vacation?" Emma says with raised eyebrow.

"Well not exactly, but what could it hurt? Come on Em, this is the chance to relive one of the greatest times of our lives. Now how can you do that if you never experience it?"

"I always thought one of the greatest moments of my life would be to see my kid being born. You know if I had one." Emma says. A little confused as to why of all things she said that.

"I mean in teenage life Em. Come on seriously what could it hurt." Neal says.

Emma sits on the bed and thinks over what Neal said. She has to admit he does have a point. She couldn't remember anything from her high school life, maybe this was a way to relive it. Or even to just make new memories. Maybe do some things she's always wanted to do, but couldn't because she thought it was to late. What if that's why she's like this now. His was a chance for her to relive what she missed. Kind of weird, but it makes sense right. It's like starting your life over, but doing it right this time. What harm could it do, right?

"Oh alright I'll do it." Emma says.

"YESS!" Neal cheers.

"Well with that being said. I think we should hit the hay. Gotta get up early and come up with some transfer papers for you." Ruby says walking over to one of the beds. "Call dibs on bed!"

"DIBS!" Emma yells jumping on the other bed before Neal could get to it.

"What…aw man." Neal pouts before heading over to the couch.

"Snooze you lose Nealy boy." Emma snickers.

"You guys suck." Ruby and Emma laughs.

"Night Losers." Emma says turning out the light on the bedside table beside her.

"Night" Ruby and Neal say as Ruby turned off her light and the three went to bed all anticipating the day that would great them the next morning.

* * *

**Meanwhile… moments ago…**

After running away from the three adults…well two adults and one teenager, Henry ran home. It was time to really set his plan into motion.

As he ran up the walk way of his house, the door flies open and out walked his mom. She was dressed in a business outfit which consist of a tailored black pencil skirt, a silk white shirt and a black blazer that goes. Her beautiful short brunette hair stopped pass her shoulders. Though she was a frantic mother worrying about the whereabouts of her son, she looked like she just came out of a magazine shoot.

"Henry!" she jogs up to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" she says frantically.

"I found her." Henry says

"Found who honey? Where have you been?" she says.

"My dad…or mom I guess. I found her." Henry says.

Regina looks at her son confused and shocked.

"Henry, what…what are you talking about?"

"I found my other mom."

"Henry sweetie, you don't have other mother. I'm your only mother…wait is that where you've been this whole time?"

"Yea, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I did some tests and I found…" Henry starts but is cut off by Regina.

"Henry I don't know who or what you think you found, but they are by no reason your parent." Regina says sternly.

"But mom you don't understand…" Henry tries again.

"No I understand perfectly.

Now you get in the house young man." Regina says pointing to the house.

Henry huffs, but storms back into the house. Regina sighs walking behind him. She was just happy he was home safe.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Lots more twist and turns to come. :)**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
